Happy New Year!
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Yuko e cia se reunem no parque para comemorar a virada do ano, até que uma viatura de policia chega. Fic de Ano Novo meio atrasada xD. Contém alguns vocábulos de mau gosto...


_**Happy New Year!**_

Em noite de ano novo, todo mundo bebe. Se não bebe, ri da cara de quem bebeu. E para Yuko não era diferente. Ano novo não era apenas para beber, era para, literalmente, chapar o coco, beber até cair, beber tudo aquilo que não pode durante o decorrer do ano, encher a cara.

E era isso o que Yuko iria fazer. Andava pelas ruas de Tokyo com Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari e Mokona, quando chegou no parque e encontrou Zashiki-Warashi e Ame-Warashi, as quais ela havia convidado para passar a virada do ano junto dela. Sentaram-se junto das duas e começaram a beber, quando se abriu uma fenda no céu e, dela, caíram quatro pessoas, que Yuko e Watanuki reconheceram na hora como sendo Shoran, Sakura, Kurogane e Fye, que logo se juntaram aos outros sete e começaram a se servir. Seria a festa de fim de ano perfeita, se todos eles não tivessem sido abordados por uma viatura da policia. Yuko, meio alterada, agarrava Watanuki e tentava morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Quê significa isso? – um dos policiais perguntou de dentro da viatura.

- Festa de fim de ano, num tá vendo, não? – Yuko respondeu num tem semibêbado. Ela estava ficando "alta".

- E esses garotos portando bebidas alcoólicas? – o policial perguntou novamente.

- E o que é que tem? – Yuko perguntou no mesmo tom que usara antes.

- Eles são menores de idade, não podem beber – o policial respondeu apontando para Watanuki, Shoran, Ame-Warashi, Zashiki-Warashi, Doumeki, Himawari e Sakura.

- Claro que podem, todo mundo pode beber! – Yuko respondeu, semibêbada e divertida. O policial olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Anda, todo mundo para a delegacia. – o policial determinou, por fim.

- Por quêêê? – Yuko perguntou, fazendo cara de criança que aprontou.

- Simples – retrucou o policial – estamos com sete menores de idade bebendo ao ar livre. E isso não é permitido! Todo mundo para a delegacia!

E assim, a noite de ano novo de Yuko começou.

------------------------------------

**Na delegacia...**

- Mas, senhor... – Watanuki tentava se explicar. Ele não queria virar o ano na delegacia por culpa de uma louca que estava tentando morder sua orelha.

- Mas o que, garoto? Você e esses seus amiguinhos estranhos estavam bebendo no parque! Até parece que vocês não sabem que menores de dezoito anos não podem beber! – Kurogane estranhou. No mundo dele, qualquer criança podia beber, independente de ter dezoito anos ou não.

- Eu não estava bebendo! – Watanuki respondeu. Mas de nada adiantou, porque o policial negou com a cabeça.

- Mas estava junto deles. Anda, moça do cabelo preto, qual é o seu nome? – o policial disse dirigindo-se para Yuko com um olhar malicioso. Watanuki começou a fitar o policial com um olhar enciumado.

- Yuko. Yuko Ichihara. – Yuko respondeu com um olhar não muito amistoso.

- Não é o que diz o seu RG. Não tá faltando uma sílaba no seu nome, não? – o policial perguntou, medindo-a de cima a baixo. Watanuki estava começando a se irritar com os olhares daquele policial tarado. Tudo bem a Yuko _realmente era gostosa, _mas não precisava secar daquele jeito, não?

- Se você dizer a alguém o nome que está escrito nesse RG, eu juro que eu faço de tudo para te matar, seu idiota. – Yuko finalizou, com um olhar matador de dar medo.

- Quer ser presa, meu amor? Olha que você es...

- Seu amor o cacete, seu policial louco! – Watanuki berrou do outro canto da sala. Yuko sorriu, Himawari olhou assustada para Watanuki, Doumeki simplesmente ignorou (já sabia que ele iria fazer algo do gênero). Shoran olhava curioso, Kurogane o fitava com um olhar de "isso aí, garotão!", Sakura simplesmente não entendia e Fye olhava completamente estupefato. Aquilo era coisa para criança falar numa delegacia?

- Olha aqui, moleque, eu vou estourar a sua cara! – o policial retrucou para Watanuki.

- Vem então, vem! – respondeu Watanuki, enquanto Shoran lia um livro, que ninguém sabia o que era.

- Senhor, o senhor não pode bater em Watanuki – comentou Shoran, fechando o livro que lia – além de estar batendo em um menor de idade, que por si só já é crime, isso é abuso de autoridade. – Shoran disse por fim, e o policial olhou para ele, surpreso. "Então o livro que ele estava lendo era a nossa constituição?", o policial pensou, e descobriu que não poderia subestimar aquele bando de garotos cachaceiros.

- É verdade. Mas espera você fazer dezoito anos para você ver, garoto. – o policial ameaçou Watanuki. Shoran simplesmente disse:

- Irá continuar sendo abuso de autoridade.

O policial olhou para Watanuki e depois para Shoran. Por fim, olhou para a sua parceira que estava entrando na delegacia.

- Boa noite! – a mulher disse – vejo que temos problemas... O que seria? – ela perguntou com ar curioso, medindo cada garoto que estava sentado na delegacia.

- Um bando de adolescentes enchendo a cara... – disse o policial e Kurogane olhou feio para ele. Ele não era adolescente. O problema era que não tinha como provar isso...

- Ah, sim... Vejo que devem ser todos colegiais...

- Eu já terminei, senhora. – Yuko respondeu, travessa. – e pode se dizer que não sou mais adolescente. Na verdade, eu estou responsável por todos os presentes nessa delegacia.

- Hum... – a policial feminina gemeu olhando para Watanuki. Yuko não gostou nem um pouco daquele olhar e disse:

- O que você deseja com o _meu_ Watanuki?

- Hã... Nada de especial... Só acho que ele seria uma boa companhia para a virada do ano...

- Pena que não é para o seu bico, piranha – murmurou Yuko e Fye ouviu. Ao escutar a frase, Fye caiu numa gargalhada silenciosa.

- Como? – a policial perguntou ao ter a impressão de que escutara Yuko dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu disse que seria se ele não estivesse preso nessa delegacia. – Yuko mentiu usando toda a sua cara-de-pau.

Depois disso, o silêncio reinou. Ninguém falava nada, os policiais não insultavam nenhum dos detidos e nenhum dos detidos tentava encontrar argumentos para sair – porque simplesmente não adiantaria com metade das pessoas presentes sem uma carteira de identidade.

Ás vezes a policial feminina olhava para Watanuki e recebia um olhar de "eu-te-mato!" em troca, vindo de Yuko. Kurogane estava ficando cansado de tanto esperar. Queria ir beber logo!

- Quando vocês irão liberar a gente? – Kurogane perguntou, impaciente.

- Não sei, talvez amanhã. Não temos como interrogar vocês, até porque não podemos, mas acho que até amanhã tudo se resolve – o policial respondeu e olhou no relógio – ainda tem mais meia hora...

- Meia hora? Tudo isso? – Yuko perguntou como criança que não agüentava mais andar dentro de um carro durante uma viagem. O policial assentiu com a cabeça.

E foram mais trinta minutos de mais puro silêncio. Um silêncio que chegava a doer nos ouvidos. Porém todo o silêncio foi quebrado quando, de repente, começaram a se estourar fogos de artifício, e o policial começou a berrar "Feliz Ano Novo" com todo o fôlego que tinha nos seus pulmões.

E, então todos se cumprimentaram, inclusive o policial e Watanuki e a policial feminina e Yuko. Beberam um pouco na delegacia e então, foram liberados.

- Mas... vocês não iam nos liberar só amanhã? – Kurogane perguntou confuso.

- O dia já virou, garoto – o policial respondeu, traquinas – estou liberando vocês no dia certo. Aliás, é ano novo, meu filho... Vocês precisam aproveitar! Anda, levem esse champanhe para tomarem no caminho.

Yuko empalideceu. O que aquele policial maluco estava fazendo? Dando bebida para um "menor de idade" como ele havia dito mais cedo? Realmente... Esses adultos eram difíceis de entender...

E assim, a noite de ano novo de Yuko terminou. Porque, você sabe, não... Nas noites comemorativas, tudo sempre acaba em pizza... Ou em garrafa de champanhe, você que escolhe...

-----------------------------------------

_Feliz Ano Novo para todos vocês! (mesmo que atrasado ou adiantado, vai saber)_

_Essa historia surgiu de uma idéia que eu tive para a virada do ano de um amigo meu que iria beber na frente do Carrefour, ia vomitar e ia parar na delegacia. Daí, iam chamar o pai dele e, quando ele voltasse para casa, ia tomar uma surra. Então surgiu esse "ano novo na delegacia"._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic de Ano Novo, eu realmente achei ela engraçadinha, e ainda tem o meu WataxYuu de costume... Isso no meu caso já virou um costume, não?_

_E ainda tem um pouquinho de Tsubasa, apesar deles não terem participado muito... Tudo bem que o Shoran foi de grande ajuda mas... Não muito._

_Agradeço a todos que lerem a fic, e, por favor, mandem um review, sim? Porque a gente se esforça muito para escrever uma fic com um tema legal e, no fim, ngm lembra de xingar a gente... poxa! Eu faço parte da trupe que aceita xingos! Ficou ruim, FALA. Ficou boa, TAMBÉM FALA. Pq, se não fosse para fazer isso, não precisaria ter os reviews, não acham?_

_Bem, é isso aih!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan!/bj_


End file.
